Many people carry and utilize mobile devices, such as mobile phones and tablet devices, for work, leisure, and many other activities. For the most part, people who have a mobile device take it everywhere, whether for business, at home, to the gym, on vacation, and wherever else a person's travels take them. Knowing how mobile phones have become an extension of users' everyday activities, digital marketing systems, such as implemented by advertisers and marketers, seek to capitalize on this by finding ways to communicate information and advertisements directly to users via their mobile devices. A timely directed advertisement or communication from a digital marketing system, for instance, can increase the likelihood of success that a recipient will engage in the offer found in the advertisement or communication, such as to purchase an item or hire an advertised service, which is generally known as a “conversion”. However, conventional digital marketing systems are still challenged to effectively determine a person or group of people and associated mobile devices who may be considered as intended consumers of the products and services that are offered by directed advertisements and communications. Further, many such advertisements are location-specific, and consequently, it is difficult for conventional digital marketing systems to timely determine potential consumers, as well as gather and relay information to a marketing system of a marketer so that the marketing system can then communicate a directed advertisement before the opportunity to engage a targeted consumer is missed.